rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Noctum Caeruleus/For the Falsely Banished!!!
Okay, so this is the information about Dragon, who's banishment was the last straw for many of us. This is Noctum Caerulues, posting for Ragadorus and FireFunBro. Both were banned for this, by Rain. Raga for nothing, and Fire for spam. 'I would like to know how this is spam, it is merely a story that people on this wiki should now, it is re levant to both the current events of the wiki and the wiki as a whole. 'The following blog is written by Ragadorus, and was taken down twice. As he is now banned for (No reason given) I elected to upload it. There is a chance this blog may be deleted (which it was once), and I may be banned. But I don't care. "So, many of us know Dragon . He's a pretty nice guy in general, likes to help new people out, etc. Recently, Dragon has been banned from the RWBY wiki for a two-week period on account of insulting admins, namely Rain (You can see at ''http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/DragonBossGala). ' Now, the part that's made a lot of people mad/annoyed/exasperated/-.- with the issue is the fact that Dragon did the aforementioned insulting on another wiki not related to RWBY whatsoever. Now, to delve into the issue why Dragon was mad at Rain: So, from what Dragon's told me, he posted an edit on an older version on the From Dust Till Dawn page. This information was, according to him, correct, and he had proof (from in the episode, obviously) that it was correct. However, Rain kept undoing said information, and they went back and forth until Rain simply deleted the page. Now, this pissed off Dragon, but not so much as what happened later Another page of From Dust Till Dawn was made, this one containing the same information that Dragon was trying to hard to add to the last one. That, to Dragon, was like adding insult to injury, and he insulted Rain in another wiki, with Hope present. Later, he found out that he had been banned for aforementioned count of insulting admins. This brought to mind for a few of us a similar case, where N-Death was banned from another wiki for an event that happened on this wiki. She rightly argued her point of it happening on a different wiki, and her ban was lifted. This ban seemed like a similar case, with Dragon being banned from this wiki due to an event on another wiki. Keep in mind that this description of the events was based upon Dragon's take of the events, and Rain hasn't had a say in it. If you feel that this depiction of said events is baised, it would be nice if Rain could enlighten us with his take on the matter. Just trying to explain to people what's going on, Have a nice day, Raga" Giving more infor to the people, Have fun, Fire ' Telling the truth, Read and do what you will, Noc. They were just unbanned as of about one minute ago... Category:Blog posts